Recuerda quien eres
by sehiren
Summary: ¿Nadie se ha preguntado por qué nunca he sido capaz de llamar a mi amo por su nombre actual? Tal vez Canadá no sea Canadá y, entonces ¿Por qué iba a recordad su nombre cuando ni él mismo sabe cómo se llama realmente? Yo tan solo quiero que recuerde quien es… Pequeño one-shot des del punto de vista de Kumajiro, el oso polar de Canadá.


**RECUERDA QUIEN ERES**

Nunca se me han dado bien los nombres. O eso es lo que todo el mundo cree.

_-_Kumatiro, iremos a por unas tortitas cuando terminemos la reunión, ¿Eh? Sólo espera pacientemente por ahora ¿_Oui_?

_-¿Quién?_

Veo como mi amo lanza un suspiro, resignado. Sus ojos violetas me observan con cansancio cuando, como siempre, me repite las mismas palabras que le oído decir una y otra vez.

-Canadá, aquel que te alimenta.

Pero… Ese no es el nombre que quiero oír. ¿Cómo puede pretender que otros noten su presencia si ni él mismo recuerda quién es? Su historia es, sin duda, más vieja que la de su "supuesto" hermano mayor. Él fue descubierto antes como nación pero, desgraciadamente, parece que no recuerda nada de aquel otro tiempo.

A veces me pregunto si no será mejor así, después de todo fue abandonado por aquellos a quienes tanto amaba.

Mi amo toma asiento, otra vez pasando desapercibido. La persona a su derecha no para de gritarle al hombre de las cejas vivientes y eso me cansa… Tiene una cara muy parecida a la de mi amo pero su olor a grasa los hace inconfundibles. Está ignorando a mi amo, todo el mundo lo ignora, a veces llega al extremo de que el que huele a alcohol se sienta encima de él. Esta vez, para nuestro alivio (el mío y el de aquel quien me alimenta) esa persona se sienta en frente de él mientras habla con la mujer con aroma a leche.

Las conversaciones van fluyendo, esperando el momento en que la reunión empiece supongo, pero para mí todo es lo mismo. Sólo son unos "humanos" hablando sin sentidos, sólo preocupados por sí mismos. Nadie repara en aquel que me alimenta.

Se oye un estruendo cuando la puerta de la sala se abre y, acto seguido, entran aquellos que se hacen llamar Los Países Nórdicos. Los cinco tiene el mismo cabello rubio, la misma piel prístina… Aunque se diferencien en la estatura, la ropa y la actitud entre otros todos tienen el inconfundible olor a nieve, a inviernos helados y a madera quemada.

-Su-san, por aquí hay cinco asientos libres.

-Ya veo.

-¡Suecia! ¿Ser un poco más expresivo con tu esposa te mataría?

-Den, no te metas.

-Noru, yo digo lo que quiero…

Oigo como los cuatro se lanzan pullas entre sí, aunque perece que es una especie de juego entre ellos. Esas personas son importantes pero es el que aún no ha hablado el que siempre llama mi atención.

_-Kuma… ¿Quiénes son?_

_Estas fueron las primeras palabras de mi amo al ver a los hombres vestido con pieles que teníamos delante de nosotros. Los extranjeros que habían llegado en unos extraños barcos llamados "drakkars" y venían armados con espadas y escudos, todos con una expresión fiera en sus rostros._

_Me coloqué delante de mi amo para protegerlo de cualquier ataque y entonces esa persona se adelantó, con el brazo levantado en son de paz._

_-Mi nombre es Islandia y hemos venido a conquistar estas tierras._

_Un viento helado se levantó mientras decía estas palabras, sus ojos lilas fijos en la otra nación mientras su cabello, de un rubio casi plateado, era sacudido por la corriente de aire gélido. _

-¡Callad!- Todas las naciones se giran a ver al rubio germano que ha hablado. Es uno de los pocos que se toman su trabajo más o menos en serio aunque no puedo decir que su aroma a gomina y las estrictas miradas que me lanza de vez en cuando sean de mi agrado pero ahora mismo me cae bien porque ha cortado al hombre hamburguesa de su charla interminable sobre robots gigantes. Ahora que ha captado la atención de todo el mundo se aclara la garganta de forma brusca y continua.- Ahora nos dispondremos a hablar sobre el medio ambiente.

-Sólo dejádselo al _Hero. _Tengo una idea súper genial. Construimos una nave espacial que...

-¡Suficiente! América, este es un tema serio ¿_Ja_?- Esta interrupción al grasoso hace que el chico gel gane puntos en mi lista. El hombre hamburguesa parece ofendido y cuando parece que va a replicar el otro rubio lo corta con una palmada en la mesa y una mirada azul glacial.- Vamos a escuchar la opinión del país más comprometido actualmente con el medio ambiente.- Hace una pausa para revisar sus documentos y veo como arquea una ceja.- Emm… ¿Canadá?

Observo como todo el mundo en la sale pregunta _¿Quién?_ Entre susurros. Mi amo enrojece ante la mención de su nombre y se levanta de la silla para que todo el mundo le vea… Si solo sirviera para algo.

-Parece ser que Canadá no ha venido…

-Yo continúo sin saber quién es…

-¡América! ¿No has escuchado a Alemania? Siéntate de una vez _for god's sake._

Ruedo los ojos al ver que el _father _de mi amo lo confunde con su hermano. Otra vez. Ojalá esas cejas suyas crecieran lo suficiente como para estrangularlo… Bueno, cada día queda menos para que eso ocurra.

-Yo soy Canadá.- Pero lo dice en una voz tan baja que nadie se da cuenta siquiera de que ha hablado.

-Como al parecer Canadá no está aquí y uno de los otros países involucrados es Islandia…- Al acabar esta frase le mira. El rubio vuelve a perder puntos en la lista. Una pena la verdad… El hombre gel siempre está tan cerca de caerme bien.- Si pudieras adelantarte a exponer las medidas que tomará tu país te lo agradecería.

Uno de los hombres que huele a nieve se levanta de su silla, al igual que mi amo momentos antes. Pero no puede pronunciar una palabra porque aquel que me alimenta grita, desesperado:

-¡YO SOY CANADÁ!

Todo el mundo se gira a encarar a aquel que ha "gritado" (el grito de mi amo es como hablar normal para todos los demás) pero es con Él con quien mi amo fija la mirada. La nación nórdica fija sus ojos violeta con los lila del otro.

-¿Eres tú Canadá?

_-A partir de hoy yo seré tu elsti bróðir ¿Qué te parece?_

_Hacía ya una semana que los bárbaros habían atracado en el norte de nuestro país. Al principio mi amo se negaba a hablar con ellos y yo los mantenía alejados de él enseñándoles mis colmillos cada vez que uno intentaba acercársele. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. _

_Aquel que había proclamado nuestras tierras como suyas había descubierto el secreto de mi amo pues los dos eran lo mismo. Naciones._

_En el momento que ambos reconocieron lo que era el otro aquel que me alimenta dejó a un lado sus recelos y la curiosidad de conocer por primera vez a alguien igual a él ganó la partida._

_-¿_E_lsti… bróðir?_

_-Sí, significa hermano mayor en mi lengua._

_Mi amo no parecía muy convencido con la idea. Ambos se encontraban sentados en medio de la nieve al lado de un muñeco que mi amo había empezado a hacer antes de que el otro se le acercara. El extranjero, que normalmente lucía una mirada gélida, observaba con cariño a la nación rubia y colocó una mano con cuidado encima de su cabeza._

_-Como mi litli bróðir formarías parte de mi familia y conocerías al resto de mis hermanos… Aunque creo que no le diré nada a Dan, te podría asustar… _

_La última parte la dijo susurrando, más para sí mismo que para el niño._

_-Quieres decir… ¿Qué no estás sólo?_

_Algo en el tono triste y anhelante de mi amo llamó la atención del conquistador. Este abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender que el joven nunca había conocido a nadie como él y, por tanto, siempre había estado aislado de los demás, viendo morir a todos los que creía que estarían con él para siempre._

_-No, tengo cuatro hermanos. Se llaman Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega y Dinamarca. Suecia es un hombre serio y un poco aterrador aunque todos sabemos que en el fondo es un buen chico. Fin es como nuestra madre, siempre nos anda cuidando y adora la nieve. Nor es un tipo extraño, siempre va hablando solo y dice ver cosas que ninguno de nosotros puede. Dan…-En esta parte soltó un suspiro.- Es… especial._

_-Y… ¿Si me convierto en tu hermano los… conoceré?_

_El susurro esperanzado y abrumado del niño pareció llegar a lo más profundo del corazón del mayor pues cogió a aquel que me alimenta en sus brazos y, apoyando su frente en la mejilla del pequeño le contestó:_

_-Mejor aún, formarás parte de nuestra familia._

_Mi amo miró esperanzado a su compañero y, con una voz llena de esperanza, le preguntó:_

_-Entonces… ¿Nunca más estaré sólo?_

_El otro, enternecido por las palabras del pequeño, le abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, entendiendo todo por lo que el niño había pasado al estar tan solo y aislado._

_-No, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. Te lo prometo._

El duelo de miradas entre las dos naciones continúa, pero ninguno de los dos tiene ni una pizca de reconocimiento en sus ojos. La promesa que tantos años atrás le había hecho a mi amo permanecía olvidada, al igual que su verdadera identidad.

Los demás nórdicos se levantan para dar apoyo a su hermano pero este niega con la cabeza y señala a la nación más alta para que empiece él primero. Mi amo le agradece con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y veo como los cinco nórdicos se paran a verla un tanto desconcertados.

_-¡ICE, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!_

_Una voz gritaba des de uno de esos drakkars, excitada. Mi amo y aquel cuyo nombre había sido gritado se apresuraron a la orilla para ver desembarcar al grupo de cuatro personas que al tocar tierra corrieron a su encuentro. _

_El que había gritado des de la nave se presentó como Dinamarca, el rey de Escandinavia. Mi amo lo miró intensamente y le preguntó inocentemente cómo debía actuar delante de un rey pues nunca había conocido a ninguno antes._

_Al decir esto el llamado Noruega le pegó un capón al rubio con el hacha y nos dijo que ignoráramos al idiota de "Den" y nos presentó, con la mirada fija en el espacio vacío a su izquierda, a un tal "Trol" que ninguno de nosotros era capaz de ver._

_Entonces, la pareja que se había quedado rezagada se aproximó a nosotros. Eran un chico bajo de ojos violeta que me recordaban a los de mi amo por su aura tranquila y amable. Su acompañante era un gigante rubio de ojos azules y fríos. Enseguida me puse en guardia al ver su expresión y más aún cuando vi que se acercaba a nosotros._

_-Kuma…_

_Mi amo susurró, asustado y seguidamente me abrazó con más fuerza. Olí el temor y la excitación en su típico aroma salino. El más bajo llegó hasta donde estábamos y se agachó a la altura de mi amo._

_-¿Este es el lapsi del que nos hablaste, Nor-kun?_

_El conquistador asintió y el que acababa de hablar nos sonrió. Enseguida noté como mi amo se relajaba y devolvía la sonrisa tímidamente al extraño mientras echaba miradas nerviosas a todas las personas presentes. _

_-¡¿Cuál es el nombre de este adorable lille, Ice?!_

_Aquel que me alimenta y yo inclinamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Nombre?_

_Todos menos "Ice" voltearon la cabeza al oír las palabras del más joven y se nos quedaron mirando casi con horror (sobre todo al conquistador)._

_-¡Ice, dime que le has puesto un nombre!_

_El receptor se encogió de hombros y simplemente negó con la cabeza y contestó con apatía:_

_-No tengo imaginación para estas cosas. Además, creí que lo mejor sería acordar un nombre entre los cinco. _

_Entonces se armó un gran alboroto. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, gritaban e intentaban ponerse de acuerdo mientras aquel que me alimenta y yo nos encontrábamos sentado en la nieve observando el ir y venir de las olas y los copos que caían del cielo, indecisos de que hacer._

_-Deberíamos ponerle un nombre que atraiga la atención y la curiosidad de nuestros ciudadanos. Después de todo, estamos muy lejos de nuestras tierras natales y no muchos querrán venir a un lugar sobre el cual no saben casi nada._

_Todos callaron a meditar las palabras del compañero del gigante aterrador. Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento más hasta que el conquistador ruidoso soltó un alarido:_

_-¡Se me ha ocurrido el nombre perfecto!_

_Mi amo y yo nos quedamos mirándolo con expectación, si bien los demás le estaban lanzando miradas escépticas e incrédulas (aunque unos lo disimulaban mejor que otros)._

_-Le llamaremos "New Danmark". ¿Quién no querría visitar el país que se llama igual que el rey de Escandinavia? Es simplemente genial._

_El que nos había presentado al ser invisible avanzó hacia el que acababa de gritar tranquilamente y, al llegar a su altura, le dio un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula. Esta acción hizo que la discusión continuara y ahora se peleaban acaloradamente por ver quien le pondría su nombre a la nueva nación._

_Mi amo parecía preocupado por el volumen de los gritos y se levantó, vacilante, para llegar a donde estaban los otros discutiendo. El trío conformado por el ruidoso, el primer conquistador y el místico no se dieron ni cuenta pues estaban gritándose (por parte del ruidoso), matándose con la mirada y soltando comentarios sarcásticos (por parte de los otros dos). Pero la nación amable sí que reparó en mi amo y, como había visto incontables veces hacer a las madres humanas con sus hijos, lo levantó del frío suelo y lo envolvió en un abrazo cuidadoso._

_-¿Qué pasa lapsi?_

_Mi amo empezó a llorar en los brazos consoladores del otro y con un hilo casi imperceptible de voz le contestó:_

_-No…No quiero… Que os enfa…deis por mi culpa._

_El trio paró de discutir al escuchar las palabras de aquel que me alimenta. El "rey de Escandalgo" (¿Escandivian? ¿Excalvinafia?) se apresuró a quitarle hierro al asunto y tranquilizar a mi amo, mientras el otro par asentía con la cabeza a sus palabras. Se notaba que no eran personas, o en este caso, naciones, acostumbradas a mostrar emociones (excepto para discutir con el otro)._

_De repente el gigante aterrador, que aún no había pronunciado palabra y se dedicaba a lanzarnos miradas gélidas se aclaró la garganta y pronunció las palabras que todos estábamos esperando con su característico tono glaciar._

_-Vinland. La tierra del vino._

**Vinland, el eternamente olvidado.**

Aquel que me alimenta está recogiendo todos los papeles donde tiene apuntado el contenido de la reunión de hoy. Se le ve feliz porque parece que hoy le han prestado atención en su charla sobre el medio ambiente y, además, ha sido capaz de corregir a los demás cuando no lo han visto antes de empezar su charla sobre el medio ambiente.

-Kumaturi, ahora iremos a por las toritas que te había prometido antes ¿Eh?

-¿Quién?

Espero que su respuesta cambie, que recuerde por fin su verdadero nombre, su identidad. Pero sé que eso es imposible, al menos hasta que alguno de los Nórdicos lo reconozca como su perdido hermano menor tanto tiempo atrás.

-Canadá, aquel que te alimenta.

_Mi amo estaba agitado, al igual que yo. Las revueltas en nuestras tierras habían empezado hacia un tiempo. Los nativos no querían que unos desconocidos mandaran sobre su forma de vivir y les dijeran en que creer, por eso se revelaban causando disturbios. Los conquistadores parecían dispuestos a aguantar pero se notaba que su voluntad de continuar la ocupación de Vinland era cada vez menos fuerte y su cansancio se iba acumulando._

_Y llegó el día._

_Aquellos que vinieron a ocuparnos estaban, otra vez, en sus drakkars. Pero esta vez se iban, seguramente, para siempre. El rey escandaloso parecía deprimido, algo poco habitual en él, los inexpresivos lo estaba aún más, el aterrador daba mucho más miedo y el maternal tenía un rostro de preocupación adornándole la cara cada vez que miraba en nuestra dirección._

_Nadie decía nada. _

_Supongo que ninguno de ellos quería confirmar lo que iba a pasar. Que todas las promesas que le hicieron a la solitaria y joven nación iban a quedar vacías, vanas. Aquel que me alimenta observaba, junto a mí, el trajinar de las otras naciones, asustado de decir nada que pudiera causar la confirmación de sus peores miedos._

_No hizo falta. Todos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar._

_Una vez los conquistadores terminaron de cargar los barcos se dispusieron a abordarlo, sin atreverse a dirigir una mirada al pequeño que dejaban atrás. Y, por fin, mi amo no pudo aguantar más._

_-¡_E_lsti bróðir!_

_El primer conquistador, la nación inexpresiva, de ojos lila y pelo rubio, casi plateado, se paró antes de subir a la nave al oír el grito angustiado de su litli bróðir._

_-¡Me prometiste que siempre… que siempre… Estaríamos juntos!_

_Vi como todas las otras naciones se estremecían, casi con dolor, ante las palabras desesperadas de mi amo. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y sus lágrimas se congelaban antes de llegar al suelo. Esta imagen impactó al primer conquistador y, alterando por fin su cara normalmente sin ninguna expresión pronunció la promesa más falsa de todas aquellas que le había dicho a aquel que me alimenta._

_-Prometo que siempre te recordaré y volveré a por ti._

Por todo esto no recuerdo el nombre de mi amo. Por todo esto nunca lo aprenderé.

Los osos polares no sabemos mentir.

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic de hetalia! Estoy bastante contenta con el resultado y espero que lo hayas disfrutado ^^

Sobre el fic: Bueno, es verdad que el vikingo islandés Erick fue el líder de las expediciones a Vinland (material buscado en google) y, si no recuerdo mal, solo pisaron territorio canadiense (estados unidos no recibió ninguna visita de los nórdicos).

La primera vez que oí sobre Vinland siendo Canadá fue en un fic que encontré en esta misma página y fue lo que me inspiró a hacer este fic (eso y mi amor a Canadá). Si alguien quiere leerlo que me mande un pm y le enviaré el link de la historia.

Para terminar solo me queda decir que esperéis más fics míos pronto (ya estoy trabajando en un par de fics largos, por si le interesa a alguien).

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
